Appule
How Appule joined the Tourney Appule is one of countless soldiers that Frieza dispatches on Namek to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls and report any sightings of Namekian villages. Appule goes to Moori's village alongside the rest of Frieza's raiding group. For the first part of the battle, Appule watches as his comrades are defeated, before jumping in to assist, only to be kicked away by one of the Namekians along with a fellow soldier, Appule gets up again and attempts to fight another of the Namekians, though before the outcome can be decided, Dodoria attacks Moori, distracting Appule and allowing the Namekian to knock him away. Appule and Zarbon are the only henchmen of the raiding team to survive the battle at Moori's village. Later on, he finds the last Namekian village, Tsuno's village, destroyed by Vegeta and reports back to Frieza. Frieza then assigns him to oversee Vegeta's recovery (in the anime, another soldier of the same race finds the village destroyed by Vegeta. However, Appule is still sent out to search for villages by Zarbon, but returns to Frieza's ship offscreen). Vegeta was going to be interrogated when he woke up. However, the situation goes awry when Vegeta escapes from the Medical Machine and knocks out Appule with a single energy wave. After recovering, Appule continues to guard the Dragon Balls after this, however he is killed when the Z Fighters attack Frieza's ship in order to take the Dragon Balls. Returned to life, Appule is ordered by Frieza to hunt for the Saiyans who prieviously killed him. Suddenly he hears a campign for a world of war and weapons announced by Senator Steven Armstrong. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Appule has his face shielded. After the announcer calls his name Appule spreads his hands and points outward as the camera zooms saying "What, you wanna fight me?" Special Moves Apple Blast (Neutral) Appule puts his hands in front of his body and unleashes a purple wave of energy from his hands. Grape Cutting Shot (Side) Appule sends a volley of ki blasts at the opponent. Potato Slash (Up) Appule flies upward doing four spin uppercuts. Hell Cake (Down) Appule dashes to and knees his opponent then does a lifting kick. High Speed Rush (Hyper Smash) Appule dashes to his opponent saying "Here it goes!" If he hits, he does a kick then a series of punches and kicks. After 17 hits, he kicks the opponent away saying "Now you die!" Baked Sphere (Final Smash) Appule attacks with a purple and black burst of Ki, knocking the opponent back. He then lets loose another, less powerful burst of energy, which looks like a heat wave. Victory Animations #Appule holds his hands out then flicks them into fists saying "So you plan to fight me?! Just what I expected, loser!" #*Appule holds his hands out then flicks them into fists saying "Hey, stand up!" (Frieza Soldier victories only) #Appule does a spinning jump kick and says "Hey, is that all you've got?!" then laughs evilly. #*Appule does a spinning jump kick and says "Hah, I've been following a weakling!" (Zarbon, Dodoria, Frieza or Armstrong victories only) #*Appule does a spinning jump kick and says "Don't make me go any further, little Ve-gee-ta!" (Vegeta victories only) #Appule does two uppers then swings his right fist down saying "I don't know who you are, but you're no match for Frieza's elite!" On-Screen Appearance Appule jumps out of his space pod and says "Weakling. I'll deal with you quickly." Special Quotes *I will practice with you today. (When fighting Frieza Soldier) *Right. I won't hold back! (When fighting Dodoria, Zarbon or Armstrong) *Aah! No, I haven't done anything! (When fighting Frieza) *I will drag you before Lord Frieza! (When fighting Vegeta) Trivia *Appule's rival is the Colorado senator turned warmonger, Senator Steven Armstrong. *Appule shares his English voice actor with Walrein and Zebra. *Appule shares his Japanese voice actor with Blob, Zhou Yu, Shew, Forcystus, Tubba Blubba, Krook and Rasetsu. *Appule shares his French voice actor with Ralf Jones and Cui. *Appule shares his German voice actor with Hanzo. *Appule shares his Arabic voice actor with Ghirahim, Lyon Vastia, Feng Wei, Coyote Starrk, Rusl, 4-LOM, Jack Levin, Jake X4 and Cody Travers. *Appule shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chef Kawasaki, Gemini Saga, Lane Aime, Klaw, Cooler and Doctrine Dark. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters